


Listen up little shit

by L4sht0n



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, idek tbh i wrote this a long time ago idek remember it, it's cute but not my best, it's semigood at best tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L4sht0n/pseuds/L4sht0n
Summary: Luke talks about his crush on Ash, and Ash happens to hear it.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Listen up little shit

It was a nice, hot summer day when it all started. Or it all went down, rather. Luke was on the balcony not doing anything particular, with a cold soda in one hand, and his phone in his other scrolling down different social media.

He and Michael were just enjoying the nice day outside until Michael started talking. By the look of his face, what he was about to say was something Luke would dislike.

"I swear to god, you and Ashton keep dancing around each other, just confess to him?" Luke decided he wasn't about to listen to a guy who lit their own pants on fire. So played stupid, pretending he didn't even know what his best friend was talking about.

"Confess what? I haven't done anything illegal," Luke mumbled, taking a sip from his soda. His blue eyes moved from Michael to his phone, pretending that Instagram was extremely interesting.

"Your fucking feelings, that's what," Michael sighed, shaking his head. Everyone knew that Luke had a thing for Ashton, and Ashton had a thing for Luke, except for the two of them. Michael was starting to grow tired of it; he just wanted them to date so he'd be able to do something with Luke without hearing him talk about how much it reminded him of Ashton. Cause let's be honest, how can an orange make Luke think of a certain brunet?

"I don't have any feelings toward-.." Luke tried, but the look he received from Michael cut him off.

"Just do something short and cute, and if he doesn't like you back, you'll move past it. And if he does like you back, which he does, you'll have a boyfriend," Michael said. However, Luke on the other side didn't think it was that easy.

"What am I supposed to do?" Luke asked him, "shout out; listen up you little shit! I fucking like you a lot, please date me, Ashton, because I've been so fucking in love with you since forever, and I'll be forever miserable if you don't return my feelings?"

"That will certainly do the work," Michael said before laughter escaped his lips. However, the thrilling sound was soon cut off by glass breaking. Luke turned around to see where the sound came from only to find Ashton standing in the doorway, desperately picking up the broken pieces of the glass, which had slipped from his hand.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," Luke started, but the sentence died out. And awkward silence rose.

"I'm gonna go," Michael mumbled before he left Ashton and Luke alone on the balcony. However, Luke didn't even notice, his blue eyes were locked with Ashton's hazel ones. Fear building up in his stomach. What if this was the end of Ashton and his friendship? Luke had just ruined everything with his big mouth, and now he didn't know what Ashton felt. How Ashton would react.

Would he punch Luke? Would he storm off? Would he cry? Yell? Ignore him? Would they even talk again after this? Luke didn't know, and it scared him. He hated how his feelings for Ashton changed everything, from how he looked upon Ashton to how they would walk out of this situation. But he didn't hate Ashton. He could never.

"Is it true?" Ashton asked after dreading minutes with silence. "Is it true that you," Ashton took a moment to breathe, "love me?" Luke wanted to say no, so everything could go back to normal. He wanted to lie, so he wouldn't be in this awkward situation, but he couldn't lie. Not to Ashton.

"Yes," Luke exhaled shakily, "yes it's true. I love you, and you probably don't like me like that and that's ok. You know, I get it, but I just wanted you to know. Even though this wasn't the way I imagined telling you." His eyes wandered, Luke didn't want to look at Ashton. Didn't want to see the rejection, didn't want to hear the rejection. He just wanted it all to be over, so he could storm off to his room and cry his heart out before he started the heavy process called moving on.

Luke imagined a slap across his cheek and probably some angry yelling, but he couldn't be more far off. Instead, the glass pieces were dropped once again, before Ashton's lips were pressed against Luke's. Luke was shocked for more than a second before he kissed Ashton back with just as much passion.

Their lips moved against each other messily. It was hot, wet and soft, but Luke loved it. Just as much as he loved Ashton. Their lips and tongues were a mess. Honestly, they were a mess. Luke's arms found themselves around Ashton's waist, while Ashton's arms were lost around his neck, and fingers intertwined in his blond locks.

When their lips parted because the need for oxygen became too much. They were left with swollen lips, and happy smiles covering their faces.

"I like you too," Ashton whispered as he buried his face into Luke's chest, and the blonde couldn't stop grinning, because Ashton wouldn't storm off, or punch him or yell. Instead, he responded in the best kind of way. And he couldn't be more grateful for it.


End file.
